Zimowe zagadki
by Lissy the Dunadan
Summary: Jakiś czas po koronacji Aragorn zastanawia się, co ukrywa przed nim Arwena. Family/fluff/romance, wywołane świętami :)


**A/N: Napisane pod wpływem świąt i zapotrzebowania na coś... weselszego po BotFA. A, i nie chciało mi się szukać dokładnych faktów w książce (piszę po nocach), więc pewne rzeczy traktujcie z przymrużeniem oka. No i szczęśliwego Nowego Roku! :)**

* * *

><p>Aragorn zastał Arwenę na placu, nieopodal zamarzniętej fontanny. Stała oparta o barierkę, a przed nią rozciągał się zachód słońca. Córka Elronda miała na sobie różową suknię, która idealnie komponowała się z obecnym krajobrazem. Jej blade ramiona otulało futro, a włosy zdobił śnieg.<p>

Król przeszedł obok Białego Drzewa, które o tej porze na prawdę było białe. Z gałązek zwisały cieniutkie, mieniące się światłem zachodzącego słońca sople. W ciągu kilku miesięcy sadzonka zdążyła odrobinę podrosnąć, ale nadal była mała. Mimo to, dla Aragorna było to najpiękniejsze drzewo, bo przypominało mu o dniu, w którym poślubił Arwenę.

Wiedział, że elfka pamięta to tak dobrze jak on, a nawet lepiej. Jednak, od kilku dni jego królowa zachowywała się inaczej niż zwykle. Jej bladą twarz częściej niż zwykle rozświetlał uśmiech, ale nie chciała powiedzieć co jest powodem tej radości. Powtarzała, że gdy nadejdzie właściwa chwila sam się dowie.

Tak więc Aragorn zmierzał ku ukochanej, mając nadzieję, że wspomniana chwila nadeszła. Gdy znalazł się tuż obok niej, objął ją w talii.

- Wiedziałem, że cię tu znajdę - wyszeptał. Arwena zaśmiała się krótko.

- Czyżbym była aż tak przewidywalna? - zapytała z udawanym wyrzutem. Aragorn zastanawiał się chwilę nad odpowiedzią.

- Nie. Wracałem ze spotkania z Imrahilem i cię zobaczyłem.

Arwena obróciła się i wtuliła w męża. Aragorn, oprócz swoich zwykłych szat, narzucił najcieplejsze futro jakie znalazł. Dziedzic Elendila, domyślając się, że żona marznie, zacieśnił uścisk.

- Jak było na naradzie? - zagadnęła. Aragorn czuł, że kobieta drży. Zima w Minas Tirith nie oszczędzała nikogo, mróz z dnia na dzień stawał się coraz bardziej nie do zniesienia.

- Jak zwykle - westchnął. - Trochę narzekania, trochę planowania, grożenia...

Nie miał ochoty streszczać jej przebiegu rozmów, prawdę mówiąc, sam wolałby o nich zapomnieć. Jeśli miałby zrobić listę negatywów bycia królem, te spotkania byłyby na samym szczycie. Jako Strażnik przywykł do samotności, co wiązało się z samodzielnym podejmowaniem decyzji. Wiedział, że od momentu koronacji będzie inaczej, ale nie sądził, że będzie to taka udręka.

Arwena musiała wyczuć zmęczenie męża, bo nie podjęła dalej tematu. Wtuliła się w niego jeszcze bardziej i poczuła, jak mężczyzna łagodnie głaszcze ją po włosach. Stali tak w milczeniu przez dłuższą chwilę, Aragorn wpatrzony w zaśnieżony horyzont, a Arwena nieruchomo w niego wtulona.

- Strasznie dużo tego śniegu w tym roku - stwierdził cicho król. Jego żona powoli wyplątała się z jego uścisku i przytaknęła.

- Już dawno tyle nie spadło.

- Hobbitom się podoba - zauważył Aragorn, przypominając sobie coś nagle. - Po drodze oberwałem od nich śnieżką.

Kobieta zaśmiała się.

- Pewnie od Merry'ego i Pippina - stwierdziła, dobrze znając możliwości tej dwójki. Król uśmiechnął się.

- Sam też z nimi był - dorzucił, mając w pamięci zawstydzoną minę hobbita. - Chyba wreszcie zaczyna dochodzić do siebie.

Uśmiech na twarzy elfki odrobinę zbladł i oparła się o niski murek, pełniący funkcję balustrady.

- Nigdy nie wymaże z pamięci tego, co się stało. - Powiedziała, wpatrując się w przykryte śniegiem miasto. - Ale dobrze, że czuje się lepiej.

Aragorn odpowiedział jej skinieniem. Wiedział, że tak jak i jego, najbardziej martwił ją stan Froda. Młody Baggins nie był już taki wesoły, często chodził niewyspany, dręczyły go koszmary, a dni często spędzał w łóżku. Zranione ramię nie dało o sobie zapomnieć, co niepokoiło Dunadana. Starał się pomagać hobbitowi, ale niewiele mógł zrobić. Z całej czwórki niziołków zdecydowanie Frodo wycierpiał najwięcej, a jad Sheloby jeszcze go dobił.

- Frodo też z tego wyjdzie. - Rzekł, starając się by brzmiało to przekonująco. Ponownie otoczył żonę ramionami, widząc, że drży.

- Taką mam nadzieję.

Cichy głos elfki przepełniał go smutkiem. Wtulił się w jej ciemne włosy i chwycił jej zziębnięte dłonie.

- Za długo tu stoisz - wyszeptał jej do ucha. Arwena oparła się o niego, a na twarz wrócił jej uśmiech.

- Za długo czekałam na śnieg, żeby siedzieć w pałacu. - Odparła, przymykając oczy. Aragorn delikatnie uniósł kąciki ust. Nie chciał psuć jej zabawy, ale nie podobała mu się perspektywa przeziębionej elfki. Wiedział, że ta rasa jest bardziej wytrzymała na tego typu choroby, ale wolał nie ryzykować.

- Jak się rozchorujesz będziesz patrzała na to wszystko przez okno - zauważył łagodnie. Na to Arwena miała gotową odpowiedź.

- Nic mi się nie stanie, jak będziesz tu stał i mnie grzał.

Król zaśmiał się mimowolnie i odpuścił. Dawno temu nauczył się, że z elfami się nie wygra. W milczeniu obserwowali jak śnieg sypie z ciężkich, szarych chmur i osadza się na budynkach. Aragorn czuł, że we włosach zbiera mu się coraz więcej białego puchu, ale było to uczucie przyjemne. Tym bardziej, że śnieg spadał powoli, a płatki wirowały pod wpływem delikatnego wiatru. Jeszcze przyjemniejsze było to, że Arwena przestała się trząść.

- Cieplej? - zapytał cicho. Elfka przytaknęła. Mężczyzna odrobinę rozluźnił uścisk, by sprawdzić czy ktoś oprócz nich znajduje się na dziedzińcu. Z ulgą zauważył, że nikogo nie ma. Postanowił to wykorzystać. - Arweno... - zaczął niepewnie.

- Tak? - zapytała, odwracając się twarzą do męża. Oplotła go rękami w pasie i spojrzała wyczekująco w szare oczy. Aragorn odchrząknął, wreszcie zebrawszy się na odwagę, podjął:

- Wiem, że pytałem o to wiele razy, ale… czy mógłbym się już dowiedzieć, co takiego się stało, że uśmiech rzadko kiedy schodzi ci z twarzy? - Wypalił, przymykając oczy w obawie przed napadem wściekłości ze strony żony, który jednak nie nadszedł. Arwena zachichotała.

- Wiedziałam - przyznała, nie przestając się uśmiechać. Widziała skupienie na twarzy męża, więc uspokoiła go. - Nie martw się, to nic złego.

Aragorn powoli przełknął ślinę i uniósł brwi.

- Więc? Co to takiego?

- Domyśl się. - Arwena zdawała się świetnie bawić, w przeciwieństwie do jej ukochanego.

- Kochanie, przestań, proszę. - Jego błagalny głos wywołał u elfki kolejny chichot. Wiedziała, że Aragorn sam na to nie wpadnie, ale chciała mu dać chociaż szansę.

- Chcesz podpowiedź?

- Proszę - jęknął.

Elfka wydała teatralne westchnienie. Wzięła go za rękę i powoli poprowadziła ją w kierunku swojego brzucha. Głęboko oddychając, spojrzała w oczy ukochanego. Aragorn wodził wzrokiem po jej twarzy ze ściągniętymi brwiami, od czasu do czasu przenosił spojrzenie na jej brzuch, gdzie spoczywały ich dłonie.

W końcu - choć Arwena zaczynała się bać, że nigdy to nie nastąpi - król wciągnął głośno powietrze i wytrzeszczył oczy. Wyglądał jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale usta mu się na przemian otwierały i zamykały, nie przepuszczając żadnych dźwięków. Elfka czule pogłaskała go dłonią po policzku.

- Tak, jestem w ciąży - powiedziała, potwierdzając przypuszczenia męża. Na dźwięk tych słów Aragorn zaczął wychodzić z transu. Zmęczoną twarz mężczyzny rozświetlił uśmiech, jakiego Arwena dotąd nie widziała. Pocałował ją nagle i zaczął śmiać się jak małe dziecko.

- Czemu nie powiedziałaś wcześniej? - Zapytał, zamknąwszy ją wcześniej w ciepłym uścisku.

- Czekałam aż sam do tego dojdziesz. - Wyjaśniła radośnie. - Ale dobrze, że się złamałam, nigdy byś się nie domyślił.

Aragorn zaśmiał się niekontrolowanie. Spojrzał na twarz ukochanej i znowu ją pocałował.

- Jak długo? - zaciekawił się. Jego głos był łagodny i ciepły, tak samo jak spojrzenie, które ani na moment nie opuściło jej twarzy.

- Trzy miesiące. Może mniej, może więcej - odpowiedziała, czując wzbierające się w oczach łzy. Król pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem i też poczuł jakąś dziwną wilgoć w oczach. Pozwolił łzom spadać, tym bardziej, że jeszcze nie zdarzyło mu się płakać z radości. Arwena zrobiła to samo, zanurzając twarz w jego szatach. Aragorn położył dłoń na plecach żony, łagodnie kreśląc nią koła.

- Ty i dziecko - wykrztusił wreszcie - nasze dziecko, jesteście najlepszym co mi się w życiu przytrafiło. - Wyszeptał jej do ucha, przy okazji zauważając coraz więcej białego puchu we włosach elfki.

- Też cię kocham - wyszeptała spod przymkniętych powiek. Odsunęła się odrobinę, by otrzeć łzy. Król na widok mokrej twarzy żony uśmiechnął się jeszcze bardziej.

- Teraz to już musimy wracać do środka - stwierdził, opuszczając rękę na jej brzuch. Arwena zaśmiała się, ale nie zaprzeczyła. Dołączyła swoją dłoń do jego, ani na moment nie spuszczając wzroku z jego szarych oczu. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziała go tak szczęśliwego. Drugą ręką otarła mu łzy z twarzy.

- Aragornie - zaczęła, nie powstrzymawszy ciekawości. - Jak sądzisz, to chłopiec czy dziewczynka?

Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi. Po chwili milczenia odpowiedział:

- Chłopiec, ale będę tak samo szczęśliwy jak urodzi się dziewczynka.

Arwena, najwyraźniej zadowolona z takiej odpowiedzi, dała się poprowadzić w kierunku zamku. Śnieg ani na moment nie przestał padac, co sprawiło, że Białe Drzewo było niemal w całości zsypane. Nie tylko drzewo - sam pałac też był biały, a z niektórych miejsc zwisały długie sople. Para miała śniegu tylko po kostki, mimo to, szli wolno, jakby sięgał i do kolan.

- Nie musisz dzisiaj już nigdzie wychodzić, prawda? - zapytała Arwena, oparwszy się na ramieniu męża.

- Nie - potwierdził Aragorn, zadowolony z perspektywy spędzenia reszty dnia z żoną. Elfka jeszcze bardziej zatopiła się w jego ramieniu.

- To dobrze - szepnęła z ulgą. - Pobędziesz trochę ze mną i maleństwem.

Król roześmiał się i złożył łagodny pocałunek na jej czole. Polubił brzmienie tego słowa.


End file.
